memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Clase Intrepid
General La clase Intrepid es una de las más avanzadas de la Flota Estelar. Dispone de un Núcleo Warp rediseñado, barquillas de geometría variable que reducen el daño en el subespacio que permiten el viaje más allá del límite de warp 5 impuesto por el Consejo de Ciencia de la Federación y es la primera clase con contar tanto con conexiones bioneurales como con el sistema de holograma de emergencias médicas. (VOY: "Relativity") Cercana a los trescientos cincuenta metros de longitud, la clase Intrepid está construida de forma alargada y lisa, capaz de alcanzar las máximas velocidades que la Flota es capaz de alcanzar, con la excepción de la nueva [[clase Sovereign|clase Sovereign]] y la [[clase Prometheus|clase Prometheus]]. Sirve para múltiples funciones basadas en su capacidad de carga y su tamaño, desde patrulla o escolta hasta exploración de largo alcance o supervivencia. El sistema de computadoras le da a la clase una capacidad de almacenaje de información sin precedentes, con alta velocidad de acceso y rigor. Esto, combinado con sus sensores capaces de explorar una gran cantidad de espacio, hacen de la clase Intrepid una de las primeras de su línea gracias a los esfuerzos de los científicos de la Flota. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Historia de la clase Intrepid La clase Intrepid entró en servicio a principio de la década de 2370. El diseño de la clase, no obstante, empezó tan pronto como la [[clase Galaxy|clase Galaxy]] fue comisionada, aunque se tardó casi una década antes de que la primera Intrepid llegase al dique seco. Fue desarrollada y construida en los astilleros de Utopia Planitia alrededor de Marte, siendo la segunda nave de esta clase el [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], comisionado en 2371. (VOY: "Caretaker") Quizás el ejemplo más claro de la superior naturaleza de la clase Intrepid sea uno de sus primeros miembros. El USS Voyager, al mando de la capitana Kathryn Janeway, hizo un viaje a lo largo del Cuadrante Delta con la practicamente única ayuda de su propia tecnología. La información reunida por su tripulación aumentó enormemente el conocimiento de la Federación de la galaxia. El Voyager también volvió con tecnología Borg que ayudó en su viaje, incluyendo las nuevas instalaciones conocidas como Astrométrica. (VOY: "Year of Hell", "Endgame") Información técnica Fuselaje La configuración del casco en la clase Intrepid está basada en la típica forma de platillo de las clases previas, en la que la física del casco primario, el casco secundario y las barquillas se basa en la generación y control de un campo warp. La clase Intrepid utiliza una estructura de duranio, un sistema de distribución de energía de plasma y sistemas de soporte vital de tres ciclos. (VOY: "Drone") De acuerdo con el estándar de la Flota, la cubierta 1 está reservada para el puente de mando, con la sala de situación y el despacho del capitán situados a los lados. En la región frontal de la cubierta 2 se encuentra el comedor para la tripulación, con tres ventanas para poder observar el espacio al frente de la nave. Una cubierta debajo, en la región frontal de la cubierta 3, se encuentran los camarotes del oficial al mando, que cuentan con cinco ventanas. Debajo del casco primario están los sensores principales, en una estructura en forma de diamante, y justo debajo se encuentra el deflector secundario. La sección dorsal del platillo está protegida por cuatro baterías de fáseres: dos de ellas se extienden por la curvatura de popa, a lo largo del platillo y acaban en la incisión del deflector auxiliar. El bajo de la nave está protegido por dos baterías similares a las de la sección dorsal, extendiéndose por la parte inerior del platillo y siguiendo la curvatura hasta el deflector auxiliar. Atracada debajo del casco primario de la nave se encuentra el aerodeslizador. Esta lanzadera aerodinámica fue el único componente mejorado de la clase Intrepid que seguía en desarrollo después de que los principales sistemas ya estuviesen oficialmente terminados y en la fase de montaje. Esta nave incrementa un 450% la capacidad de vuelo y la resistencia en una atmósfera de la que posee una lanzadera estándar. Detrás de ella se encuentran un par de bahías de carga, conductos de ventilación,etc. El deflector de navegación principal está situada en la cara anterior del casco secundario. Justo encima se sitúan el lanzador de torpedos de fotones anterior. En la parte baja de la nave existen tres grupos emisores para resistir la propulsión warp, El plato delantero protege la cámara de mezclado de reserva; el plato medio protege el puerto de carga de la antimateria, una válvula magnética que evita el contacto entre materia y antimateria durante la transferencia; el plato trasero protege la cámara principal de mezclado, capaz de eyectar el núcleo warp en caso de una unrgencia. (VOY: "Day of Honor") Siendo una de las clases de la Flota capaces de entrar en una atmósfera y aterrizar en el planeta, la clase Intrepid está equipada para ello con generadores antigravitacionales además de impulsores estratégicamente colocados en los puntos de máxima tensión de la parte inferior del casco secundario. Antes y después de un aterrizaje o despegue, la nave adopta por protocolo una alerta azul, indicando a la tripulación que asuman sus puestos correspondientes a la misma. (VOY: "The 37's") Sistemas de control El puente de mando tiene una forma ovalada, y sirve como centro nervioso de la nave. En la parte posterior del puente hay una serie de consolas y monitores, destacando en el centro un esquema con los sistemas principales de la nave. Anteriormente a este centro de información y pasado el turboascensor se encuentra la estación para el oficial táctico. Este área está dedicada a la seguridad interna y a los casos de combate, además de otros sistemas como los sensores de largo y corto alcance, sondas, balizas de emergencia y el rayo tractor. Existe una estación idéntica en el otro lado del puente, donde se encuentra la consola de operaciones, en la que el oficial de operaciones tiene un registro detallado de las principales actividades que se producen a bordo de la nave. Esta lista permite marcar prioridades y asignar recursos entre las distintas operaciones. Esto es de especial importancia en los casos en que dos o más peticiones requieran el uso del mismo equipamiento. A ambos lados del puente de sitúan las puertas para las secciones anexas. A la izquierda se encuentra la sala de situación, mientras que a la derecha está el despacho del capitán. Aquí el oficial al mando puede encargarse del trabajo administrativo sin tener que interferir con las operaciones del puente. La habitación también se usa para las conversaciones privadas del capitán o para recibir comunicados clasificados. El escritorio de trabajo es el eje central del despacho, localizado delante de la puerta principal En un nivel más elevado hay una mesa más pequeña, un sofá curvado y un replicador. La pared detrás del sofá cuenta con tres grandes ventanas que miran hacia el espacio. Comparado con el despacho de la clase Galaxy, mucho más grande, la clase Intrepid tiene un despacho mucho más espacioso y lujoso. En el centro del puente está el área de mando. Aquí, se encuentran los asientos para el capitán de la nave y su primer oficial, sentado a su derecha. Entre ambas sillas se encuentra una consola del estado de la nave. Usando el teclado o comandos vocales, sirve para supervisar el funcionamiento básico de la nave. Enfrente del área de mando y en un nivel inferior se encuentra la estación de pilotaje. Desde aquí, el oficial de control de vuelo sirve como timonel y navegante de la nave. Aunque muchas de estas funciones están fuertemente automatizadas, debe haber siempre un oficial supervisándolas. Durante los vuelos a impulso, el timonel es responsable de monitorizar los efectos relativistas así como el estado de los reguladores de inercia. Durante los vuelos a velocidad warp es su obligación monitorizar la geometría del campo subespacial en conjunto con el departamento de ingeniería. La consola está continuamente actualizando la información de los sensores y haciendo correciones automáticas del rumbo para adapatarse a las pequeñas variaciones en la densidad del medio interestelar. A la derecha del timón se encuentra el puesto para el jefe de ingenieros. Aunque éste suele estar en la sala de ingeniería, en algunas situaciones se requiere su presencia en el puente. La consola permite el control total de todos los sistemas de ingeniería. Directamente opuesto se encuentra el oficial científico en una consola similar. (VOY: "Caretaker") Sistemas de propulsión La sala de ingeniería en una nave clase Intrepid está localizada en la Cubierta 11. Está construida en torno a la estructura del reactor de materia/antimateria (comúnmente conocido como núcleo warp), ocupando dos niveles. Enfrente del núcleo warp se encuentra un área de monitorización, concretamente en el nivel inferior. En ese mismo nivel se encuentra la oficina del ingeniero jefe y un área abierta para proyectos especiales o análisis de situación. Una segunda grada rodea el nievl superior de ingeniería. Un pequeño ascensor, al igual que una escalera en el lado opuesto, proporciona acceso a este pasadizo. (VOY: "Caretaker") El motor de impulso principal está localizado al final de los pilones que llevan a las barquillas. Esta clase también cuenta con reactores de impulso adicionales. (VOY: "Phage") Eyección del núcleo warp En el caso de una brecha en el núcleo warp, una nave clase Intrepid es capaz de eyectarlo. Este procedimiento requiere el código de autorización del ingeniero jefe o de un miembro de los oficiales superiores. El núcleo es eyectado mediante por un acceso específico situado en la parte inferior del casco secundario. Raíles magnéticos aceleran el núcleo una vez se ha desenganchado y lo lanzan lejos de la nave. Bajo circunstancias normales, la nave se aleja lo más rápido posible a velocidad de impulso. (VOY: "Renaissance Man") En el caso de que el núcleo no halla llegado a un punto crítico, la nave puede recuperarlo mediante un rayo tractor y manipulación cuidadosa. (VOY: "Day of Honor") Sistemas tácticos Sistemas fáser La clase Intrepid utiliza un sistema de disparo de fásers tipo-10. En la sección dorsal del platillo se encuentran cuatro cañones: dos en la curvatura posterior, a lo largo de toda su logitud hasta la incisión de los deflectores auxiliares. Los otros dos se sitúan en los ángulos de la curvatura. La parte inferior de la nave está protegida con dos cañones similares, situados en la región posterior inferior del platillo, extendiéndose hacia atrás y siguiendo la curva hasta los deflectores. Además existe un cañón que se sitúa en el casco secundario, justo delante de la portilla de eyección del núcleo. Contando además los cañones situados por debajo de las barquillas y bajo la cubierta del muelle de atraque existen un total de 13 cañones. Sistemas de torpedos La clase Intrepid dispone de cinco lanzadores de torpedos (dos a proa, dos a popa y uno en la base del casco secundario), cargados con torpedos fotónicos Tipo-6 Mark-XXV, capaces de seguir un patrón establecido o de ser lanzados de forma independiente. Las naves de clase Intrepid son capaces de almacenar un máximo de 55 torpedos. Sistema del deflector El escudo deflector de una clase Intrepid es como en clases anteriores un campo de oscilación subespacial. Durante el combate, el escudo envía información acerca del tipo de arma que está siendo usada y la frecuencia y fase del arma. Una vez que el oficial táctico analiza la información, el escudo puede configurarse para para tener la misma frecuencia y distinta nutación que las armas impactadas. Esta táctica incrementa enormemente la eficiencia del escudo. Existen un total de 14 emisores de escudo por todo el casco de la nave. Rayo tractor Cada emisor está instalado directamente en la estructura básica de la nave. El emisor delantero está localizado en el casco secundario, debajo del disco deflector principal. El segundo emisor se localiza en la parte posterior del casco secundario, en la cubierta 14. Sistemas de la tripulación Instalaciones médicas Las instalaciones de la enfermería están localizadas en la Cubierta 5, equipada con cuidados intensivos, campo de contención, morgue, la oficina del oficial médico y tres biocamas estándar además de la quirúrgica, y un pequeño laboratorio. La dotación estándar es de un médico y una enfermera, suplementada con un Holograma Médico de Emergencia, siendo la clase Intrepid una de las primeras en ser equipada con él. (VOY: "Tuvix") Hay tres biocamas alineadas en la pared de la unidad de cuidados intensivos (ICU en inglés); éstas son para los pacientes que están recibiendo cuidados médicos y están equipadas para la monitorización de las biofunciones. Localizada en la esquina de la sala principal está la cama quirúrgica, donde se trata a los pacientes críticos y se realizan las operaciones importantes. En el techo y directamente encima de la cama existe un sofisticado racimo de sensores que actúan en conjunto con el tricorder médico, proporcionando información detallada del estado del paciente. La pequeña área en la que se localiza la cama quirúrgica puede ser contenida por un campo de fuerza. Si es necesario, el cirujano puede utilizar las otras camas para su trabajo en el caso de que haya exceso de pacientes. (VOY: "Phage", "Latent Image") Localizada en el centro de la enfermería se encuentra la oficina del oficial médico. Aquí el oficial puede trabajar en privado o atender reuniones o consultas con los pacientes y la tripulación. Detrás de la oficina se encuentran las instalaciones de un pequeño laboratorio médico. El personal médico puede monitorizar experimentos en él. Justo fuera del laboratorio se encuentra un área diminuta usada como morgue. (VOY: "Macrocosm", "Basics") Instalaciones recreativas Existen dos holosecciones de tamaño medio a bordo de la nave. Localizadas en la Cubierta 6, la tecnología se considera propiedad de la Federación. Son capaces de dar cabida a 15 personas al mismo tiempo. Las holosecciones de la clase Intrepid son la siguiente generación en cuanto a tecnología holográfica, más avanzadas que la de las naves de la década de 2360, siendo capaz de reproducir materia a nivel molecular. (VOY: "Phage") En las naves de la clase Intrepid el comedor está situado en la Cubierta 2, sección 13. Algunas naves están equipadas con cuatro replicadores de comida, además del comedor del capitán justo detrás del de tripulantes. Este comedor se puede reconfigurar para servir de cocina, como ha hecho Neelix a bordo del [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. El comedor del [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705)|USS Bellerophon]] también ha sido configurado de esta manera. (VOY: "Phage", DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") El comedor se usa normalmente para encuentros sociales, incluyendo encuentros diplomáticos, fiestas de cumpleaños y celebraciones festivas. También puede servir de enfermería cuando ésta sea deshabilitada o esté saturada. (VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me", "Latent Image", "Macrocosm", "Homestead", "Before and After", "Year of Hell, Part I", "Course: Oblivion", "Memorial") Hay una sala de recreo para la tripulación situada en la parte posterior del casco secundario, proporcionando una vista del espacio situado a popa de la nave. La clase Intrepid también dispone de un gimnasio. (VOY: "Eye of the Needle") Camarotes de la tripulación Todos los camarotes (con la excepción del camarote del capitán que está en la Cubierta 3) están localizados en las cubiertas 2, 4, 8, 9 y 13, además de los camarotes para los invitados de la Cubierta 11. A pesar de los adelantos técnicos de la clase, los camarotes son en general más pequeños que los de otras clases (incluso clases de menores dimensiones). Los tipos de camarotes que hay a bordo son: * Camarote estándar para la tripulación: : Estos pequeños cuartos están localizados en el casco primario y carecen de ventanas. Están divididos en una zona de estar, un dormitorio y un baño. Los tenientes tienen sus propios camarotes; aquellos oficiales con rango de alférez y el resto de tripulantes están obligados a compartirlos. La zona de estar incluye una terminal del replicador y se puede personalizar con una gran variedad de decoraciones y muebles. (VOY: "Good Shepherd") * Camarote para oficiales : Se encuentran en el borde del platillo, disponiendo de dos ventanas alargadas. Están formados por una zona de estar, un dormitorio y un baño. Suelen estar reservados para aquellos oficiales con el rango de teniente o superior. * Camarote del capitán : El camarote del capitán, localizado en la Cubierta 3, es similar al de oficiales pero ligeramente más grande. Incluye además un despacho y una zona de trabajo. En las paredes hay cinco ventanas que ofrecen una excelente vista del espacio enfrente de la nave. Sistemas de transporte Las instalaciones del transportador están localizadas en la Cubierta 4. En caso de emergencia, el personal herido puede ser directamente transportado a la enfermería desde cualquier lugar dentro del alcance, incluso desde dentro de la nave. Sistemas auxiliares de lanzaderas Localizado en la porción dorsal del casco secundario, el hangar principal es el puerto primario para la entrada salida de naves auxiliares y lanzaderas. Está dirigido por un equipo de pilotos, ingenieros y técnicos, y por personal de operaciones que están situados en la oficina de control de vuelo bajo la supervisión del oficial de vuelo. Dentro del hangar hay un almacén secundario y zona de mantenimiento, detrás de las gigantescas puertas presurizadas internas. Este área secundaria es casi tan grande como el hangar principal y se conoce comúnmente como hangar 2. Las naves de clase Intrepid está equipadas con los siguientes tipos de lanzaderas: * lanzadera Tipo-6; * lanzadera Tipo-8; * lanzadera Tipo-9. La tripulación del [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], perdida en el Cuadrante Delta, construyó el Delta Flyer para operaciones más complejas. Esta nave estuvo operativa desde principios de 2375. :La clase ''Intrepid también está equipada con un aerodeslizador, que es visible en el lado inferior de la nave. No obstante, esta nave nunca ha sido usada en la serie.'' Naves comisionadas *[[USS Bellerophon_(NCC-74705)|USS Bellerophon]] (NCC-74705) *[[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-74600) *[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (NCC-74656) Apéndice Apariciones * Star Trek: Voyager * DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" Apariciones apócrifas * La clase Intrepid ha aparecido en "Star Trek: Armada II" y "Starfleet Command: Volume III", mientras que el USS Voyager apareció en "Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force" y "Star Trek: Elite Force II". Diseño Las primeras ideas de Star Trek: Voyager vinieron en septiembre de 1993, durante la última temporada de The Next Generation y la segunda de Deep Space Nine. Los productores de Star Trek habían empezado a planear una nueva serie centrada en una nave más pequeña que el Enterprise-D, pero aún a falta de aclarar algunos puntos, Rick Sternbach ya se había puesto a crear bocetos para este nave sin nombre. Los primeros mostraban a un Voyager con un casco primario en forma de dardo, con un casco secundario elongado y pilones para las barquillas de aspecto deportivo. Más tarde se decidió que el Voyager sería capaz de aterrizar en una superficie planetaria, siendo requerido un sistema desplegable de aterrizaje y eliminar algunos componentes del casco. Se llenaron hojas y hojas de papel para tantas variaciones, en las que cambiaban las proporciones, algunas piezas se añadían o se quitaban, variaban los contornos del casco,etc. Incluso en los diseños más simple se podía percibir un montón de ideas sobre el diseño, que incluso afectaban a algunas partes muy conocidas como los motores de impulso o los fáseres. Los cortes de sección se dibujaron en lápiz azul para comprobar las distintas alturas y anchuras de las secciones,el número total de cubiertas y la posible longitud de la nave. Durante abril y mayo de 1994 emergió el primer diseño oficial de la nave. La forma de dardo fue alisada y comprimida en las secciones de ingeniería, asumiendo todavía la capacidad de separación y con pilones acabados en dos largas barquillas. Éstas disponían de portones para exponer las bobinas warp a algún tipo de energía nueva. Una enorme cuña triangular sobresalía por debajo de la nave, posiblemente actuando como nave exploradora o sensores de largo alcance. En este diseño se incluyeron todas las partes familiares de las otras naves de la Flota, a pesar de los nuevos cambios que variaban sus posiciones. Se construyeron varias modificaciones de "cortar y pegar", además de una versión en la que mezclaba ideas de la cápsula de sensores de la [[clase Excelsior|clase Excelsior]]. Esta variación en particular que incluía otros cambios en la bahía de carga y los impulsores gustó a los productores y se iniciaron las primeras etapas para estudiar el modelo. Sternbach creó un plano maestro con el esquema general de la nave, midiendo unos 150 metros (presumiblemente el tamaño de la sala de control del modelo de la época) A partir de la vista superior Sternbach derivó las vistas anterior, lateral y posterior. La sección transversal mostraba 14 cubiertas y la longitud de la nave era de aproximadamente 300 metros el mismo tamaño que el Enterprise actualizado de The Motion Picture). Parece ser que no hubo problemas en la fase de diseño en dar con los sistemas de la nave apropiados o en el montaje y filmación de la miniatura. Esta versión del Voyager parecer rápida, con sólidas instalaciones para el motor. Justo cuando Sternbach iba a desarrollar los últimos diseños para el modelaje, los productores le preguntaron si podía hacer la nave un poco más redondeada; como el modelo físico del USS Voyager había sido terminado, se optó por suavizar los contornos del casco. Sternbach también trabajo en la posición de las barquillas, dudando entre montarlas como en el Enterprise-D, o a una altura menor y con pilones horizontales como alas. De acuerdo con el estándar de la Flota, Sternbach había reservado espacio para el puente en la Cubierta 1 y una serie de emplazamientos de las ventanas en el casco, que se podrían construir en los decorados posteriores. Las ventanas son un importante elemento en el diseño porque se necesita coordinación entre varios departamentos del estudio y el modelista para que correspondan el exterior y el interior de la nave. Como el Voyager iba a ser más pequeño, las estructuras como las ventanas serían más grandes y más visibles, requiriendo más detalles que en los decorados. Las amplias ventanas que aparecen en la parte superior del modelo del Voyager fueron diseñadas por Rick Sternbach para los camarotes de los oficiales superiores, las cinco ventanas debajo del comedor del capitán corresponden con el camarote del capitán. Para todos los cuartos se usó el mismo decorado usando segmentos de paredes móviles usados para cambiar a diseños de una, dos, tres o cuatro ventanas (presumiblemente la quinta ventana del camarote del capitán corresponda al baño). El prototipo del Voyager El "Prototipo del Voyager" era un modelo de estudio diseñado por Rick Sternbach durante la preproducción de Star Trek: Voyager. Sólo era una maqueta, no se construyó para usarla como en la serie. Difiere en varios detalles que de la versión que finalmente se eligió de la nave USS Voyager de la clase. El prototipo es más agudo, con formas angulares y barquillas muy largas montadas en pilonos diseñados de forma parecida a los de la [[clase Danube|clase Danube]]. Fuera del canon, este diseño ha sido referenciado en el juego de rol Last Unicorn Games'; se le asignó el nombre de [[clase Bradbury|clase Bradbury-class]], aunque no entraba en los planes de los productores y creadores. El número de registro del Voyager en el diseño original era el NCC-73264, aunque fue cambiado antes de construir el modelo. Diseñando el puente Después de seis años como diseñador de producción en The Next Generation, Richard James conocía perfectamente el legado de Star Trek ''y los requisitos de producción para los capítulos de televisión. Cuando le asignaron la labor de crear una nave totalmente nueva y tras una primera reunión de los creadores y productores de ''Star Trek: Voyager, James decidió estirar los límites de todo lo que se había hecho anteriormente. Los primeros bocetos muestran diseños del puente sin la enorme pantalla enfrente y las funciones de mando descentralizadas, obviamente rompiendo el molde del puente tradicional. No obstante, tras reexaminar exhaustivamente los requerimientos dramáticos y tecnológicos, James redescubrió la fuerza del diseño creado por Matt Jefferies casi treinta años atrás. Pero con los amplios cambios firmemente embebidos en el pasado de Star Trek, James y su equipo trajeron una nueva y fresca interpretación del corazón de cada aventura de Star Trek, invistiéntodolo con una ligera, eficiente y bienvenida apariencia que hacen de Voyager algo propio de Star Trek desde los noventa hasta más allá. Fuentes * The Art of Star Trek, Judith y Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Pocket Books, 1997. * "Designing the U.S.S. Voyager", Star Trek: The Magazine, Noviembre 2000, número 19 y Julio 2001, número 28. * I nterview Entrevista con el diseñador Rick Sternbach en Forgotten Trek, July/August 2005. Notas a pie de página * Parte de la información de este artículo ha sido adaptada de la guía de Rick Sternbach del desarrollo de la clase de Star Trek: The Magazine Vol 3 Número 1.'' * Aunque los guionistas de Voyager insisten en mencionar en el diálogo al menos una vez por temporada que la nave es capaz de llegar a tener una velocidad de warp 9.975, nunca se ha visto en ningún episodio alcanzarla. En ''The Swarm'' hay una discusión sobre si la nave puede mantener warp 9.975 durante las doce horas necesarias para cruzar una región del espacio controlada. En ningún momento de la serie se ve a la nave ir más rápido. Se debe suponer que es capaz de alcanzar warp 9.75 (aunque como máximo doce horas) y una velocidad de emergencia de 9.975 durante diez minutos, como ocurría con la velocidad de 9.8 en las naves [[clase Galaxy|clase Galaxy]]. * Una observación minuciosa del casco indica la presencia de quince baterías de fáseres, aunque se supone que sólo debería tener trece. Además, basándose en la observación de la serie ''Star Trek: Voyager'', la nave no parece estar equipada con fáseres tipo-10. Categoría: Clase Intrepid Categoría: Manufactura Federación Categoría: Manual Técnico Categoría: Modelo cs:Třída Intrepid de:Intrepid-Klasse en:Intrepid class fr:Classe Intrepid it:Classe Intrepid ja:イントレピッド級 nl:Intrepid klasse pl:Klasa Intrepid ru:Класс Интрепид sv:Intrepidklass